Power Rangers Dragon Spirit
by Shadowdragon115
Summary: In the realm of dragons Ripto and his Riptoc army have gone on a warpath. They have taken over Avalar and now set their sights on Warfang and the other remaining realms. but there is only one force standing in their way. A force that is always there to drive evil away back into the shadows. that force is called The Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1 Spirit Unleashed part 1

**(Opening Disclaimer)**

**This came to me while I was actually watching power rangers. LOL. Anyway I'm not calling it a crossover; only because I'm not going to have any of the old rangers make an appearance. Just the OC's who will be becoming rangers. I do not own anything from TLOS or any of the other franchise and I do not own anything from power rangers. Just like the games and shows.**

**(end of opening disclaimer)**

Ignitus looked on in worry at the images before him. A book floated in front of him; its pages held the images of four dragons being held in captivity. He knew all four dragons well. They were his old students. Back, when he was the guardian of fire. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes. All four of them, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember, had all been captured by an old enemy. Ripto and his Riptoc army. He remembered long ago how the army had gained control of Avalar. His home realm; capturing every living creature there. Only to send all of them to either mine for gems or to be tortured. The page in front of him turned; he saw Spyro trying to save Cynder. But, he was being held back by a large Riptoc. While Cynder was being electrocuted by a mages spell.

"Ancestors," Ignitus prayed, "How can I save them?" He asked hoping they would supply him with an answer.

The answer he got was not one he expected. From behind he heard the magical glow of a book; causing him to turn and face it. The book floated from its shelf and in front of him; its pages opening and rapidly flipping to the center. Before him appeared the images of strange bipedal creatures that looked almost like apes. He curiosity grew as it showed a single image of one of the creatures showed to him. The creature was in some kind of gathering place; standing in front of a strange podium. On the podium the images of two warriors fought. The creature looked to be male; he wore a black jacket. Underneath he wore a shirt with the images of many dinosaurs. Even his pants had the images of dinosaurs. Beside the image a single name appeared.

"JD?" Ignitus asked in wonder as the pages began to turn again.

The pages turned and turned only to stop at a second image of one the creatures. This one seemed to be working in a makeshift forge. It appeared to be wearing some kind of strange helmet. The pages turned again; it was still the same creature, but it appeared to be in its regular attire. It was another male. He wore a jacket also but it was made out of a blue material. He wore a black shirt and black pants. Both which had swords and other sharp weapons detailed onto them. Another name appeared on the pages.

"Zane?" The dragon continued to grow more confused with each turn of the page.

Two more are then shown a third male and a female. Both of them looked identical to one another. Meaning they were possibly twins. The only difference was their hair color; the male had red colored hair while the female had blonde colored hair. Both of them wore the exact same clothing; which was blue mixed with white dots. Almost like a nighttime sky. Their pants were exactly the same as the shirts. But they had planets detailed onto them. He watched as two names appeared on the page.

"Zen? Mike?" The books pages started turning rapidly, "Ancestors, please give me an answer." He begged just as the book he was reading before suddenly floated next to the new book.

He watched as the two books floated next to each other. They then started to slowly circle; going faster and faster with each passing second. Then in a mighty flash of light; the books had suddenly merged into one. Ignitus stared at the book in complete awe. Slowly, it floated back down in front of him and opened.

"By the ancestors!" He shouted.

As the book began to rapidly turn its pages. At the time in the human realm; the four teens that were revealed in the book. Were shown sitting inside a large airplane. They were separated through the area. But, they were able to see one another. The one known as Zane sat nervously in his seat. His hands gripped the arm rests tightly. While his breathing was on the verge of hyper-ventilation. He looked to his left. JD was trying to signal for him to calm down. But, the message was not getting across to him.

"Hey, JD?" JD jumped at the sound of the voice coming from his pocket. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket sized walkie talkie, "Go ahead, Mike." He answered.

Mike is shown sitting next to her brother; who was looking back in worry at Zane, "Hey, man. Is Zane having a heart attack or does he have gas?" She asked.

"Possibly both," JD answered, "Though the heart attack seems more likely." He finished.

At the time Zen had pulled out a walkie talkie of his own, "dude, get his attention will you. Remind him that he's got a walkie." He said.

JD rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't tried that already." He replied before looking over at Zane again.

He looked around for a little bit; hoping he could find something. He did eventually find an unopened bag of peanuts. Picking up the bag and looking at Zane; he sighed heavily and hoped he didn't hit another passenger. He breathed slowly and then threw the bag. It flew through the air for a few seconds before it struck Zane in the head. It caused him to jump and rapidly look around. His eyes eventually came to rest on JD. Who was lifting up and motioning towards his walkie.

Zane gasped in realization and quickly pulled out a walkie of his own. He quickly turned it on; allowing all of his friends to hear his breathing, "H...h...h...hey...g...g...g...guys." He said in a completely nervous tone.

"Zane, you really need to calm down dude." Zen said as he looked back at him.

"Yeah, you look like your heart is about to give out." Mike added.

JD released an irritated groan, "You two are not making anything better." He scolded the two.

"I'm sorry," Zane quickly apologized, "It's just, you all know that I'm afraid of heights." He quickly defended himself.

"Yeah, we all know Zane," Zen responded, "Look, we're all here together. You know that." He finished trying to sound reassuring,

"I know, I know," Zane sighed sadly, "It's just," There was a long silence, "I still haven't gotten over."

"That was a long time ago Zane," JD interrupted, "How can you not have gotten over it yet?" He asked.

"For all of you it was a long time ago!" Zane almost shouted, "For me it feel like it was just yesterday." He finished.

The three nodded at that statement. It was then the lights in the plane began to dim. Just, as small monitors began to lower from the ceiling. The screen then flashed the planes company logo. Zen and Mike smiled happily as they reached forward behind the screen. Only to pull out two sets of headphones.

JD smiled, "Hey, look everyone. How about we all just sit back and enjoy the movie." He suggested. The others quickly agreed and relaxed a little just as the into logos began to play.

Unaware to all four of them they were being watched. They were being watched by Ignitus who stared at the book in worry. He saw all four of them riding inside of some strange creature. The creature housed multiple creatures that were just like them. It was shown soaring through the skies; only to suddenly turn into a massive fireball. The four are then shown falling down to their dooms.

"I need to help them." He said to himself he then used his magic to levitate multiple spell books in front of him.

JD was close to falling asleep in his seat; his eyes would sometimes completely close. Only to immediately snap open. This continued for a few more seconds. Until they finally closed and he gave into the comfort of sleep. Only to woken seconds later by a sudden explosion. He looked around in surprise; hearing the screams of the other passengers. Just as a large hole suddenly tore itself into the roof. He cold feel the wind pulling on his body. He felt thankful that he had forgotten to remove his seat belt. Other passengers were not so lucky and were sucked right out of the plane.

It was then a loud creaking and groaning sound was heard. Followed by the sound of metal breaking in half. For, the plane had suddenly snapped in two. JD then started to scream as he felt the pull of gravity. A tingling sensation shot through his body; just before he heard a snap and he was sucked out of the plane. He looked around in terror seeing nothing but clouds and the clear blue sky. Above him was nothing but sky; when he was able to turn himself. He saw the plane falling faster and faster to the ground.

"JD!" He heard his voice suddenly called out, "Zen! Mike!" He then saw his walkie slowly float in front of him. He quickly recognized the voice as Zane's. He quickly grabbed for the it; missing it a couple of times before finally getting a good grab on it.

"Zane!" JD shouted through the walkie, "Zane, can you hear me?!" He continued.

"JD, is that you?!" Zane asked his voice filled with nothing but fear.

"Yeah," JD replied as he passed through a cloud, "Zane are you still in the plane?!" He asked.

"No, I was sucked out!" Zane yelled.

"I think all of us were!" The voice of Zen shouted, "Me and my sister are free falling right now!" He continued.

There was silence for a moment; JD looked around trying to find his friends. But, he was not having any luck. He then looked down at his walkie and held the button down. He shut his eyes and listened. And, sure enough, after a few seconds he heard the screeching of three more walkies. He heard two of them above him and one below. When he finally fell out of the cloud; he could clearly see all of his friends. Zen and Mike were above him. While Zane was just below him.

"Guys, I'm in between you all!" he shouted through his walkie.

All of them looked at one another; they had to fight the wind for a little bit. But, eventually they managed to form themselves into a small flying circle. All of them were looking at one another with looks of fear. They held onto each other by holding hands. Until they all pulled themselves in. Allowing them to hug each other as the plummeted to the earth below. All of them then looked down; allowing all of them to see they were falling down towards the ocean.

"See you all on the other side." Zen said just before they all closed their eyes. Waiting for the hard impact of the water bellow.

Ignitus breathed deeply and concentrated his magic. He focused on all four of them; he images he was falling with them. Feeling the wind move rapidly past his scales. He then began to focus his magic. The crystal around his neck pulsed with magical energy and in a flash of magical light. A portal opened below the four; they fell through it. And, it close the moment all of them passed through it.

The first thing JD felt was something soft and cold? Slowly, he opened his eyes he saw his friends lying in front of them. All of them were lying on snow covered grown. Why was there snow? Weren't they just over the ocean? He groaned loudly as he slowly got to his feet. His body shivering a little as a cold gust of wind passed by his body. He walked up to each one of them; shaking them gently and calling their names. Just like him when they woke; they were greatly confused. And, also very, very, very cold. All four of them gathered around each other. Trying their best to keep themselves warm.

"JD?" Mike asked, "Wh...Wh...What's going on?" She asked.

JD shivered a little, "I...I don't know." He answered.

The four stood in silence for a moment; all of them looking at one another. Each of them shivering from the cold. They began to look around; hoping to find something that would help them. Hoping, they could possibly keep themselves warm. It was then JD noticed what appeared to be a village nearby. He motioned for everyone else to follow him. They then began to walk towards the village. Feeling the cold winds move across their bodies; as they slowly walked. Eventually, all of them reached the village. It was old and almost buried underneath the snow. Possibly meaning that the village was abandon. After looking around for a few seconds; all of them eventually took shelter inside a small building. All of them sat in a small circle in the center of the building. All of them could feel the cold still. But, it wasn't as bad as it was on the outside.

"Guys?" Zane broke the silence causing the other three to look at him, "Where are we?" He asked.

Everything was silent for none of them could answer his question. None of them had no idea where they were. All they could remember was the plane being torn apart. Being pulled out of the chairs by the sudden suction of air. Then free falling down to the water bellow. So, why did they land somewhere covered in snow.

"Do," Zen spoke, "Do you guys think were dead?" He asked.

The group went silent for a third time. That thought was something that never wanted to cross their minds. But, it was possible. It would explain a number of things. How they ended up in a frozen wasteland. Just, after the plane they were on suddenly began to crash. It would explain it; but, at the same time it didn't explain it at all.

"I don't think were dead bro." Mike said as she shivered a little.

"Then what or where are we?" He asked.

Before any of them could answer they heard something being dragged. All four of them shot to their feet; gasping loudly as they looked around. The dragging sound was getting closer and closer. They all eventually saw the source of the noise. It was a large skeleton wearing decayed viking clothing. The skeleton looked too big to be human. But, there was nothing human about that thing. The monster then lifted up a large double-bit ax.

"Guys,"JD spoke, "If we did die," He spoke as the monster rested its weapon on its back, "I'm only assuming that we may be in the bad place," It was at that moment the monster threw its weapon. The group dodged and the ax embedded itself inside the wall, "And, I think it just froze over!" He shouted.

The monster roared loudly causing them to scream in fear; before they ran back outside. Only to come face to ugly face with more of the monsters. In multiple ways the group tried to run; but, they only kept running into more and more monsters. They found themselves being forced back into the center of the village. All of them were surround by a massive horde of skeletons. Each of the monsters were moaning and roaring loudly. While keeping their weapons at the ready.

"Got a plan JD?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, don't get killed." JD responded.

Mike shot him a look, "Really!" She shouted at him.

It was at that moment one of the monsters had moved forward. It had a large broad sword drawn. And, it was heading right at JD; when it was close enough it tried to slash him. But, before its blade made contact. JD had dodged and grabbed hold of the monsters skeletal arm. The monster looked right at him and released a loud moan. He then punched it hard in the face multiple times. It moaned in pain before releasing its sword. Allowing him to grab hold of it and use it as his own. The others managed to do the same. Zane had taken a spear from one of the monsters. While Zin had taken a single blade ax. Mike had grabbed a double bladed sword.

Now that they had weapons they stood a possible fighting chance. Unfortunately, the battle was not for very long. For, a large magical net was thrown onto them. Pinning all of them down to the snow covered ground. They all shouted out in confusion; until three large reptilian beasts stood over them.

"Ancestors," Ignitus spoke in worry as he watched what was happening. He wished he could help them. But, from what appeared in the book this needed to happen, "Watch over them. Please." He prayed as the Riptocs dragged them into a portal.

The four yelled loudly as they were thrown into a large cell. All of them groaning loudly in pain as they lay on the floor. Slowly, all of them got to their feet. But, before they could truly regain their senses. The door to their cell had closed with a loud bang.

"Hey!" Zane shouted as he walked up to the bars. He grabbed hold of them and shook them, "Hey! Hey! Let us out of here!" He yelled only to get stuck hard in his chest. Sending him flying backwards.

Across from them was another cell that held four dragons captive. The purple one known as Spyro watched in worry; as the Riptoc in charge of guarding the cells, threatened the recently captured apes. It roared and hiss loudly at them; while brandishing a club. Which was spiked with dragon teeth. Not only was he worried about the cell guard attacking the apes. He was also worried about the apes. He had no doubt in his mind; that all of them would have to fight the apes tomorrow. Normally, he would not worry about having to fight apes. But, him and the others were running on fumes. Not just because of the fights they were forced to participate in. but, also because of the long hours of torture they were subjected too on a daily basis.

"Spyro?" A female voice called to him. He turned and faced the black dragoness Cynder. Who was standing right behind him, "What's happening?" She asked.

Spyro sighed heavily, "They just brought in four apes." He answered.

This time Cynder sighed in worry. All four of them had been captured just a few short weeks ago. It happened while all of them were on a harvest mission for some life gems. But, in the mine where they were harvesting the gems. They were ambushed by Riptocs. Although, she was used to being treated like a prisoner. No, thanks to Gaul and his ape army. But, she would never wish it on another living being.

They jumped as they heard the Riptoc struck the apes cell with his club, "Okay, Okay, We're calming down!" They heard one of the apes shout; The guard snorted loudly before walking away.

The two then locked eyes with two of the apes in the other cell. They held their gazes for a few seconds. Until both of them suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit them. They struggled to stay on their feet; the world around them becoming darker and darker. Until finally the two had suddenly passed out cold. Spyro gasped loudly as he suddenly woke from his slumber. But, he did not wake up back in the cell. No, instead he and the others were in the realm where the chronicler could speak to them. He heard the others groaning a little as they woke.

"Hey," He said as he walked over and started to gently wake them, "All of you wake up." He finished.

It didn't take long for the other three dragons to wake up. But, it was then they began to hear more groaning noises. They looked in the direction from where the sounds had come from. To their horror they saw the four apes that were just brought in. before the apes could come to their senses all of them had charged them. Tackling all four of them; earning shouts of surprise in fear.

All four humans rolled across the ground; all of them groaning as they tried to figure out what had just happened. Zin looked up in horror as a Pink dragon had started slowly approaching him. He saw the others also had dragons approaching them. JD had a purple dragon closing in on him. Mike had a red dragon heading right at her. And, Zane had a black dragon slowly walking up to him. All four dragons were growling loudly at them. This was it for all of them; they were all going to finally die right then and there. He started to back away but the dragon had jumped and pinned him down. Putting its lethal fangs in striking range of his throat. He looked up at the glaring dragon in fear and instinctively brought his hands in front of him. Putting up a miserable excuse for a shield.

"Please," He begged in a voice filled with fear, "Don't hurt me." He finished just a single tear slid down his face.

Ember saw the tear and immediately grew confused. Why was the ape crying and begging her not to hurt it. She looked at the others and saw that their apes were doing the same thing. They looked at each other in confusion before they got off them. They heard the apes breathing and panting heavily as they lay on the ground. They watched as the apes slowly sat up and looked at them. Both groups were silent for a few minutes; until Spyro broke the silence.

"H-Hello, I'm Spyro." He introduced himself.

None of them could believe what they had just heard. The dragon in front of them had just talked. And, they understood the two words it had said. They looked at one another in confusion; wondering now if they were all dreaming. With slow nods from one another JD looked back towards Spyro.

"Hi," JD responded, "I'm JD." He introduced himself.

Zane spoke up, "I'm Zane." He said.

"I'm Zin." Zin spoke.

"And, I'm Mike." Mike introduced herself.

Spyro nodded, "Nice to meet you all," He replied, "As I said my name is Spyro,"He then motioned towards Cynder, "This is Cynder," To Flame, "This is Flame," And then to Ember, "And, this is Ember." He finished introducing the others; who each waved towards them.

The groups were silent once more; the humans stared in amazement at the dragons in front of them. While the dragons simply stared back at them. Eventually, the four did get up off the ground and stood in front of the dragons. They dusted themselves off a little; before JD broke the silence again.

"Okay," JD spoke, "So, Spyro? Do you know where we are?" He asked.

"We were all called here by the Chronicler." He answered.

"The who?" Mike asked.

"The Chronicler," Spyro answered again, "He's a dragon that keeps records of all dragons young and old," He explained, "I wonder why he called us all here?" He asked.

"Because I have something to tell all of you." A familiar voice echoed as a bright light appeared in front of them.

All eight of them were blinded by the light for a few seconds. Once the light dimmed; they saw a light blue dragon standing in front of them. The four humans were confused and in awe at the sight of the dragon. While the four young dragons slowly approached the dragon.

"Ignitus?" Spyro asked in complete shock.

Ignitus smiled gently down at the four, "It is good to see you all again." He said gently as he lowered his head down. The four dragons immediately rand towards him and began to nuzzle him. Tears falling from their eyes as the embraced the large dragon. Ignitus even had tears of his own falling from his eyes.

The humans remained silent as they watched the heartwarming event unfold in front of them. It made all of them smile warmly. As happy memories and thoughts entered their minds. A few short seconds later the dragons stopped and Ignitus cleared his throat.

"Ignitus, why have you brought us here?" Flame asked causing him to nod.

"As I said I have something important to tell you all," Ignitus answered just as a book floated out from behind him and in front of the eight. All of them walked closer to the book; just as it opened to the center. All of them looked on in awe at the image before them. The page held the images of all eight of them. Standing side by side while a glowing aura seemed to surround them. The pages turned and flipped again. It was then from the book the a glow came; it then opened wide and the glow intensified. Above the book floated four translucent beings, "It appears the ancestors have beaten me to it." He chuckled.

"Ignitus, what is this?" Cynder asked.

"I can't believe it." Zen said causing the dragons to look at him.

"Zen, do you know what these are?" Ember asked.

Zen did not answer her; instead he turned and looked at the others, "Guys, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" He asked and they nodded.

"There's no way," Zane said in complete disbelief, "It can't be." He continued.

"What are they?" Flame asked.

"They're only legends made up. They can't be real. They can't." Mike added.

"Who can't be real?" Spyro asked

"The Power Rangers." JD spoke in complete awe.

"The what?" Ember asked.

Mike looked to her, "The Power Rangers," She began to explain, "They're a team of superheros that call forth the powers of the morphing grid. I've heard stories about them; but, I never thought they were real." She finished still looking on in awe.

"Yes," Ignitus spoke, "This book has shown me many things in the short time it has been around," He explained as they looked at him, "I found it strange when both of your books had suddenly combined and turned into this one. Until, it showed me the future all of you share. I believe all eight of you have been chosen to become the Power Rangers." He finished.

"Us?" Zane asked, "How do you know its not someone else?" He finished.

The moment he asked that question eight different crystal floated into the air. Two of them were red. Two of them were black. Two of them were purple. And, two of them were pink. The first four floated in front of the dragons matching their color. JD had a purple one float in front of him. Zane had the black crystal. Zen had the pink. And, Mike had the red crystal. Each of them were hesitant at first; but, eventually they grabbed hold of the crystals. The moment they did; a surge of energy coursed through their bodies.

JD had a look of fear stretch across his face; as his body became engulfed in purple light. Spyro also had a look of fear as he was turned into a purple orb. The orb then flew towards him; the purple light grew bright. As it slowly formed around JD's body. It was then at that moment JD roared loudly and the light disappeared. Revealing the Purple dragon ranger. Spyro's arms and legs had become his armor. His hands and feet had his sharp talons. The main part of his body was protected by Spyros mid-section. Which had harden into a metallic like armor. Spyro's wings had been removed from his back and were turned into a shield. While his tail and horns had been turned into a large trident. Spyros head was his helmet; his moth was wide open. But a metallic face mask with protective purple lenses were inside.

The others were similar to JD but their weapons were different. Zane's weapon was Cynder's wings; which had become two arm blades. Her choker and leg rings acted as extra defense. Zen had a magical scepter in his hold; which was topped with Embers heart shaped necklace. While Mike had a blaster with a bayonet. Which was made from Flames tail and wings. The moment the glows stopped; they all looked at each other in awe. None of them could believe it; they couldn't believe it at all.

"We're Power Rangers." JD said in complete shock.

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**Chapter 1 enjoy. Also JD is a friend of mine on site and IRL. So this is a surprise for him because both me and him are fans of the power rangers. **


	2. Chapter 2 Spirit Unleashed part 2

**(Opening disclaimer)**

**Here is part 2 glad to see some of you liked the first chapter. And I hope you enjoy the second one. Again I do not own anything from TLOS or The Power Rangers. I just own my OC's being used. And, JD is a friend of mine. **

**(End of Opening disclaimer)**

The Rangers looked at themselves and each other in awe. None of them could believe what just happened. All four of them were Power Rangers and the dragons that they just met were their suits. The humans began to wonder if they really had died. But, instead of going down; they went up. And, were now very cool and awesome guardian angels. It was then they heard Zen release a groan of irritation.

"Man," He whined, "I hate pink." He finished as he looked himself over.

"Hey!" Ember said in a slightly offended tone. Zen jumped from the sudden voice he heard in his helmet, "That wasn't very nice, you know." She finished.

"Ember?!" Zen called out as he looked around, "Where are you? I don't see you." He said as he looked around for the dragoness.

"I don't see you either. But, I can hear you." Ember replied.

Zen continued to search for her until he remembered what had just happened. Slowly, he brought up one of his hands and looked at it. He felt a wave of shock and surprise come over him. Possibly from her seeing their new hand.

"Is that my paw?" Ember asked.

Zen nodded, "Yes, but its still my hand," He answered while he slowly moved their now talon fingers, "Ember, I'm wearing you?!" He finished in confusion.

Just like them the others grew confused; they had no idea that the dragons were still aware or even conscious. They all began to feel a mixture of emotions. Worry, excitement, fear, and happiness. They were feeling how the other felt. And, to all of them it felt strangely amazing. JD then turned his attention to Ignitus. Who was smiling down at them.

"Ignitus," JD began, "Why are we," He paused for a moment feeling hesitation enter him. But, it was then he felt a warming sensation coming from his shoulder. He looked and saw that one of his hands had placed itself there. But, he did not do that. He then felt a sense of emotional support; one that would be given by someone saying _"It's okay. I'm here."_. He figured it was Spyro which made him smile behind their mask. He then took a deep breath and finished his question, "Why are we Power Rangers?" He asked.

Ignitus was silent for a moment; his smile leaving him and being replaced with a look of seriousness. He brought his massive head down to JD. Which made him feel worried that he had just said something wrong. He looked into the glaring eyes of the dragon. Wondering what was about to happen. What happened next was not expected. For, Ignitus had suddenly smiled and gently rubbed his snout against the Ranger. He was nuzzling them.

JD then grew confused until he gasped out in shock. Yet, another warming sensation had coursed through his body. But this one was completely different. This one was more loving and welcoming. Almost like he was being hugged by a family member or a dearly close friend. It then clicked into his head; he was feeling Spyros emotions. Not only could the dragons sometimes move their now shared body. But, now he knew they could feel each others emotions.

When Ignitus broke the small embrace; both he and the Ranger were having. The glow from before had returned. The Rangers looked at themselves; each of them noticing the crystal they had before. Was now in the center of their chest. The glows then left their bodies and moved to the ceiling. The lights shined down just in front of them.

"JD, Spyro," Ignitus spoke causing The Ranger to look at him, "Please, step forward." He commanded.

JD then moved them forward into the light. Both of them feeling a strange sense of pride. As the dragon in front of them looked down at them.

"You asked me. Why you were all chosen to be a Power Rangers," He spoke in a gentle voice getting a nod from the two, "Because, each of you are more than just what you are. You're all more than just teenagers with attitude," In the back of his mind Ignitus wondered why he said that, "JD, Spyro, Both of you deep down I know hate conflict. Neither of you want to wish harm on others. But, you will fight to protect yourself and others if necessary. Purple, symbolizes protection and peace for dragons in this realm. And, together, both of you are no doubt. The true embodiment of The Purple Dragon Ranger." The moment he finished the two had split apart. The crystal had now become pendants around their necks. They looked at each other and smiled.

Ignitus then focused his gaze on Zane, "Zane, Cynder, step forward please," The two did as instructed and stepped forward into the light, "Both of you have had difficult times in your past," The moment he said that; both of them had a wave of sadness shoot through them. Bringing them to the verge of tears, "But, because of that; you both have gotten stronger in your own way," Now both of them were shocked, "That strength you both have. Inspired both of you to be greater; to find a new path to go down. Rather than the one both of you had layed before you. That strength gives others the strength to over come their own fears and doubt. Both of you are without a doubt. The perfect embodiment of The Black Dragon Ranger." Like Spyro and JD the two split into two. Their crystals were also pendants. Zane smiled proudly; while Cynder had to try and keep herself from crying.

His vision then turned towards Zin and Ember, "Zen, Ember," The two stepped forward into the pink light, "Zen, Ember, both of you are the same in more ways than one. Zen, there are times you tend to act strong, to act like someone who will have no problem injuring another. But, underneath all of that is a very loving and caring person," Ember could feel an emotion of embarrassment suddenly wash over her, "Ember, you tend to show off and act like you care only about how you feel and look. But, during hard times you show great compassion and caring for others." Now it was Zen who was feeling the embarrassment from Ember, "The Pink Dragon Ranger is a symbol of love. A symbol that shows no matter what; ordinary creatures can come together. Out of mutual love for one another and overcome the darkness. That is what both of you are." Like the other when they split into two. They two also had pendants that held their crystals.

Then last but not least was Mike and Flame The Red Dragon Ranger. Slowly, they stepped into the light and stood in front of Ignitus, "Mike, Flame," He began, "Both of you have fiery attitudes and tempers. That is the destruction that your fire represents, an unmerciful, unfeeling, unforgiving destroyer." Both of them felt a sense of worry and fear shoot through them, "But, there is another thing your fire represents," They looked up at him, "Your fire represents light. A light that will always pierce through the darkest of nights. Your fire represents the light of hope. A hope that will never be extinguished. That is what The Red Dragon Ranger is." They split in two just like the others. Their red crystals were around their necks in the form of pendants.

Ignitus stared proudly down at the group of eight before him. While they smiled up at him; it was then all of them started to fade away. The humans grew both worried and confused by this. But, the dragons remained calm.

"Before all of you wake remember these words," Ignitus spoke causing all of them to look at him, "There will come a time all of you will be separated. And, the darkness will close in to over take you all. But, remember, no matter how far away. Or, how scared you are of being alone. All of you are connect not only through heart. But, also through spirit. Remember this and you will never be alone." He finished as all of them nodded just before they faded away completely.

Both groups sat up in shock; they looked around noticing they were all back in their cells. They also noticed that they still had the pendants around their necks. They looked at each other from across the hall. None of them dare try to talk out loud. The dragons watched as the humans suddenly grouped together. All of them wondered what they were doing. They then saw JD get close to the bars; he looked left and then right. When he saw the coast was clear he slid something across the floor. The dragons watched as some kind of rectangular object slid into their cell. The object made the sound of a building electrical attack; which made all of them fear that they were going to be attacked. That was until a voice came through the thing.

"Hey, can you hear us?" It was the voice of JD.

"Yes, we can!" Spyro shouted in pure amazement. He then heard a series of silencing hisses coming through the thing.

"Don't talk so loud," Mike whisper shouted through her walkie, "You're gonna make the guard notice." She finished as the humans checked to see if the guards heard. Thankfully, they did not.

"Sorry." Spyro quickly apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Zen spoke.

Ember moved closer, "What is this thing?" She asked.

"It's a walkie talkie," Answered Zane, "We had to fix it; that way you can talk to us." He explained.

"It sounds like all of you are here in our cell." Cynder said in complete amazement.

"Yeah, these things are made for long-range communication." JD explained.

It was then Flame spoke up, "Although, I find this cool and all. How about all of us discuss and escape plan." He suggested.

The group agreed and began talking about plans of escape. They groups talked long into the early hours of the morning. Asking about the defenses of the prison they were kept in. how many guards were stationed. And, what exactly was going to happen to them all tomorrow. They didn't need to wait long to find out. At the first sight of dawn; both groups were violently woken from their slumber. Riptoc's had entered their cells; spears at the ready. They violently jabbed and lunged at all of them. Making them walk down the hallway. The groups were lead to a large arena; where more Riptoc's sat and cheered. It reminded the humans about the arenas gladiators would fight to the death in.

It was then two loud horns blew and everything went silent. Everyone's attention focused on the podium; towards the center of the stands. There inside of it stood a single Riptoc that wore a wizards cloak and carried a scepter. Which had a crystal that seemed to pulse with dark energy. It didn't go unnoticed by the humans. That the Riptoc had an insanely large head on its shoulders.

"Three bucks. Says that's the top dog." Zen whispered to Mike.

"Kinda looks like a walking bobble head." Mike replied causing the humans to snicker.

All four humans were then hit with a zap of dark lightning. Making all of them fly backwards and land on the ground hard. All of them groaned in pain; as smoke rose from their bodies. The dragons tried to go and help them. But, they were blocked by dark fire that shot up from the ground.

"I am Ripto!" He shouted in a voice that was too deep even for him, "Leader of the Riptoc's!" He continued causing all of his loyal followers to cheer; as the humans slowly got to their feet, "My subjects! Today I present to you the fight of the century!" He shouted causing all of Riptocs in the stands to cheer loudly, "Today, the dragons will fight to the death against the apes!" He finished.

JD nearly shouted that they were not apes. But, he was quickly silenced by two Riptoc's. Who had started to dress him in oversized armor. They even gave him a short sword to fight with. He looked at the others; and saw like him, they were dressed in armor that hardly fit. And, they each had their own weapons. Mike was given a longsword. Zin a spear. And, Zane was given a rather large shield. It was then Ripto raised his scepter.

"Now, Apes! Dragons! Fight!" He shouted in response Zin had thrown the spear he was give up at Ripto. It was quickly blown to pieces by another dark lightning attack.

The humans removed their armors and stared up at him. The dragons were also staring at Ripto. All eight of them shot looks of anger at him. While he smiled wickedly down at them. He figured all of them had planned to fight together to try and get out of his arena. But, they did not count on him to have a back up plan. He then tapped his scepter on the ground three times. From under the podium a large door opened. And, from it out walked five large Riptoc's. Each of them carrying a rather large crystal. He then aimed his scepter down at the Riptoc's. In a flash of light a magical beam shot out and hit all of them. A blinding light came from all five of them for a few seconds. But, when it dimmed the humans and dragons saw something horrifying.

The Riptocs had been fused with the crystals. Their claws, teeth, and bodies were all covered in crystal armor. Not only were they possibly more deadly now. But, they were also given near perfect armor. All five Riptoc's smiled before they released hideous roars.

"Kill them!" Ripto shouted.

"Get ready!" JD shouted just as one of the Riptoc's stabbed its claws into the ground.

From the ground four smaller crystals appeared. The crystals then transformed into fully crystal Riptoc's, "Man, they can make copies!" Zen shouted as the crystal Riptoc's ran towards them. While the larger ones headed for the dragons.

Both groups then entered battle. The dragons were able to hold their own against the Riptoc's. But, the humans were not so lucky. Their weapons had been shattered easily by the attacks. And, when they had tried to punch or kick the other fighters. They would only end up hurting themselves. The humans were powerless against the monsters Ripto had created. Zen is shown being punched hard into a wall. He released a cry of pain from the impact. Before he slowly slid back down to the floor.

"ZEN!" Ember shouted as she tried to get to him. But she was quickly blocked by one of the giant Riptoc's they were fighting.

Like Zen the others soon follow. Mike had received two hard punches to her stomach. And, then a damaging uppercut. She was thankful that her jaw was not dislocated or broken. JD had been picked up and slammed down hard onto the knee of the Riptoc he fought. He was in so much pain; he though for sure his spine had just been broken. Zane had received multiple punches to his face and chest area. Before being thrown violently against Zen. All of the humans groaned in pain as they tried to get up.

"Guys," JD spoke in a voice filled with pain, "I don't think I can move." He finished.

Come on," Zen said as he braced himself against a wall; trying to steady himself as he slowly got to his feet, "Everyone, on your feet!" He finished with a groan.

"We can't beat them," Mike said as she clutched her stomach. Feeling wave after wave of pain shooting from there, "We're not strong enough." She finished as she moved to help JD up off the ground.

The dragons looked at them in worry. The humans were getting beaten to death and their was nothing they could do. When they would try to move to help them. They would be blocked by the giant Riptoc's. They knew they needed help; they just couldn't get to them.

_"You are all connected through heart and spirit."_

The dragons pendant's started to glow; shortly followed by their bodies glowing brightly. Before they became balls of light; which shot towards the humans. Entering their pendants; Ripto was shocked by this and focused his attention on the apes. Which were now staring down at their now glowing pendants.

JD smiled, "Hey, guys, are all of you feeling the spirit?" He asked hearing all of them reply that they did, "Then, unleash the spirit!" They held their pendants up and the crystals inside glowed brightly.

Ripto watched as the glow from the pendants moved down towards them. Encasing them in large, bright glowing, crystals. From the crystal the ape reappeared again. But, this time they were wearing armor that seemed to be made out of dragon scales. But, the dragons were not slaughter and skinned? How were the apes doing this?

"Purple Dragon Ranger!" JD shouted as he took a battle stance.

"Black Dragon Ranger!" Zane shouted while taking a battle stance of his own.

"Pink Dragon Ranger!" Zen shouted as he held his scepter out; aiming it at the Riptocs.

"Red Dragon Ranger!" Mike shouted aiming her blaster at one of the crystal monsters in front of her.

JD then stood proudly, "We are something more," He began, "Something that no matter what; evil will never break it," His voice sounded more fierce, "We are The Power Rangers!" all of them are shown standing together; before they moved closer weapons at the ready, "Dragon Spirit!" The moment all of them shouted that a large amount of energy exploded behind them. It caused the Riptoc's in the arena to back away from them.

"What are you fools doing?!" Shouted Ripto in anger, "Get them!" He commanded.

The Riptoc's obeyed without hesitation and charged the Rangers. The Rangers released battlecries as they closed in on the small crystal Riptoc's. They had no problem destroying them; now that they were powered up. It was the larger ones that were going to be the real fight.

JD had his sword and shield at the ready as he charged one of the large ones. It was then the eyes on top of his helmet lit up. And, without warning his shield had suddenly flown up and back onto his back. Turning back into a pair of wings; he then felt himself lifted up off the ground.

"We can fly?!" JD shouted in confusion as the others looked at him. He smiled underneath the mask, "WE CAN FLY!" He finished in a voice filled with excitement; just before they had to dodge a swing attack from the Riptoc, "Spyro, dive bomb him!" JD said.

"On it!" Spyro replied as he flew them straight down.

JD brought his sword back and prepared to deliver a hard slash. Both of them felt a surge of energy go through them and into their weapon. Which started to glow brightly; while sparks of electricity began to shoot from the blade. The Riptoc tried to swat them away; only to miss giving the perfect opening. With a yell they slashed the Riptoc hard; landing on the ground behind it. Just before it exploded in a blast of electric energy.

Zane had locked his arm blades with the claws of one of the other Riptoc's. They were both pressing against each other. Trying to back the other off. But, neither of them were backing down. Cynder's eyes glower and a large wind attack pushed the Riptoc back. Then, with the power of the wind; Zane began to spin rapidly. Turning into a small twister which moved closer to the Riptoc. In seconds the Riptoc was torn to pieces by the destructive power of their spinning attack.

Zen is shown flying through the air. His scepter shooting magical beams down at the Riptoc below. It managed to dodge most of their beams. With a yell Zen hovered in the air; aiming the tip of his scepter down at the Riptoc. Like the other two Embers eyes glowed; along with the tip of the scepter. Then from it came a massive fireball attack; it hit the Riptoc head on. Leaving only scorched earth wear it stood.

"Aw, yeah!" Zen yelled as they landed on the ground.

Mike was running towards the last Riptoc; blaster aimed directly at it. It aimed its claw at her and crystals shot out from it. Thankfully, all they did was go right by her and hit the ground behind her. She shouted as she aimed her blaster and pulled the trigger. Shooting out four small fire balls; which hit the Riptoc hard. It then started to unleashed a barrage of crystal shots. All of them missed her. When she was close enough she stabbed the blade of her blaster into the abdomen of the monster. She then pulled the trigger again and shot a ball of nothing but pure energy into the creature. Shattering it to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Ripto could not believe what he had just witness. His best warrior defeated; it was not possible. There was no way; no dragon or ape had ever been this strong before. How was this happening? A blast from above brought him back to reality. The red one had apparently noticed the arena was covered with nothing but chain metal. And, had blasted an opening for all of them to escape.

"STOP THEM!" Ripto ordered causing the Riptocs in the stands to jump into the ring.

"Everyone, Fly!" JD shouted.

The wings on the arms of Zane and Mike's blaster; had returned to their backs. While Ember's wings had unfolded from her back. It didn't take them long to go air born. Well, it was for Zane since he was protesting every time Cynder would flap her wings. Before the horde of Riptoc's reached them. All of the Dragon Rangers had flown out of the arena and into the sky above. Ripto growled in anger as he shot a large magical beam into the sky.

"Keep flying east!" JD shouted as they are all shown flying through the sky, "Spyro says the temple is that way!" He finished.

Cynder felt waves and waves of fear coursing through her. Fear that she was feeling from Zane; she even felt like she was on the verge of crying, "Zane, what's wrong?" She asked but got no response, "Zane?!" She spoke in worry.

"I'm afraid of heights." Zane said in a voice laced with fear; his eyes shut tightly behind his mask.

Cynder was now confused; which Zane felt. Before she could ask a question; Ember and Zen moved closer to her.

"He's been scared of heights since he was really young," She heard Zen explain, "We'll explain more when we get to where ever were going." He finished.

The group flew in complete silence for a very long time. For three of the humans it was amazing being able to fly. While for one of them it was a complete nightmare. As they flew; all of them eventually caught sight of a large stone structure. Was that the temple they were talking about? As they flew Spyro suddenly felt a wave of pain shoot through his back. Just as JD started to groan loudly in pain.

"JD," Spyro asked in worry, "JD, What's wrong?"

JD could only reply, "Spyro." Before he fell unconscious inside the suit.

Spyro gasped in horror as his body started to glow, "No, No!" He shouted as he tried to focus on keeping them together, "Ancestors, please. Help us get there."

"Spyro!" Flame shouted, "Something's wrong with Mike!"

"What?!" Spyro shouted as he turned his head to look at him. To his horror Flame was also glowing, "No, Flame! Focus on staying together!" He shouted at his friend.

"I'm trying!" Flame shouted back before he noticed Ember had started glowing, "Ember?! You too?!" He asked.

"Yes, Zen's not talking! I think he's hurt!" She replied just as Cynder started to glow as well.

This was bad. Very, very, very, bad. All of them were threatening to break apart. But, if they did there would be no way they could save the humans. All Spyro thought was to fly faster and get to the temple. He then gasped loudly as he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. JD, was bleeding.

"SPYRO!" Cynder suddenly shouted in fear; making him look at her, "Zane's hurt! He's hurt really bad! I think I can feel him bleeding!" She informed him the other two also confirmed that their humans were badly injured as well.

"Get to the temple, now!" Spyro shouted causing all of them to fly faster.

The temples entrance is then shown; its old and massive doors swinging open hard. As three large dragons are shown exiting it. One was a blue as ice. Another yellow like electricity. The third green like the earth bellow. These three were the guardians of the elements. Cyril, the guardian of ice. Volteer, the guardian of electricity. And, Terrador, the guardian of earth. All three of them were watching the four glowing lights in wonder. As they got closer and closer to the temple. Just as soon as the lights were just in front of them. They had stopped glowing; and from the lights the four dragons they were hoping to rescue fell from them. Landing on the ground hard.

Terrador quickly approached a groaning Spyro, "Spyro, are you all alright?" He asked before Spyro shot to his feet.

"Terrador, our friends need help!" Spyro shouted.

Terrador was confused; that was until he looked behind him. His eyes went wide in shock as the others were trying to wake up. Four, unconscious and severely injured apes. He looked down at Spyro and saw a pleading look on his face. He nodded and stood up.

"Get the apes to the healing chamber now!" He shouted.

A few hours later all four dragons are shown laying outside the healing chamber. All four of them were worried for the humans. It was all a shock to them; one second the humans were alright. Then, next thing they knew, it felt like the humans were dying inside of them. Cynder shuddered at the thought. Ember was trying to keep herself from crying. Flame was growing impatient. While Spyro; he wondered if all of them were going to be okay. The moment the door opened all of them stood up and looked. Volteer slowly walked out and looked at them. There was a sad look on his face and he sighed sadly.

"Their wounds," He began his heart aching as he prepared to tell them the horrible news, "Are fatal." He finished causing all of them to gasp in horror.

None of them could believe what they had just heard. The humans; their friends, had fatal wounds. All of them had tears running down from their eyes; as they ran into the room. Allowing all of them to look at the human they had turned into a ranger with. All of them were lying down in front of a glowing green life gem. But, the gems were not working. Each of them quickly ran up to their human; looking down at their destroyed bodies. Which was slowly loosing life.

Spyro cried heavily as he layed himself down between JD and the crystal. He cried heavily into JD's chest. The others were doing the same. They held their friends close to them as they cried. Begging for the ancestors to help them. None of them noticing the glow of the life gem; slowly moving from their bodies and into the humans. It was then in a single moment Spyro heard JD take in a deep breath. Which was followed by a shout of pain.

"JD!" Spyro shouted just as JD began to thrash about, "JD, no stop!" He said as he tried to hold JD down.

The other humans had also regained consciousness. Each of them shouting and yelling out in pain as they thrashed where they lay. The dragons beside them doing their best to hold them down. JD's eyes locked with Spyro's.

"Spyro," JD began in a voice that was filled with pain, "PLEASE, HELP ME! I DONT WANT TO DIE!" He yelled.

Spyro was shocked by this; JD continued to thrash and cry out in pain. He heard him yelling, "It hurts! It hurts! Please, stop it! Stop the pain!" His shock was soon replaced with sadness; his friend was now in even more pain. And, there was nothing he could do.

He could hear the others humans crying and begging out for mercy. Each of them asking and begging for them to kill them. In one swift motion the dragons hugged the humans. In a flash of light all of them had turned into Power Rangers again. The humans immediately stopped thrashing and screaming. They only lay there panting and gasping heavily.

"JD, are you okay?" Spyro asked sensing that he had calmed down.

"The pain," JD said in a voice of relief, "It stopped." He finished.

It was then Spyro felt a familiar warming sensation course through his body. He recognized it as the energy from the life crystal. He heard JD gasp again; except this time it sounded like it was out of relief. The crystal it was healing him.

"Spyro?" The voice of Flame called out, "Is JD okay?!" He asked.

"Yes," Spyro answered, "How's Mike?" He asked.

"The crystal's healing her now," Flame answered, "What's going on?"

Cynder was the one to answer, "I think the crystal won't heal them. Unless were combined together as rangers." She said.

"I think the same thing," Ember added, "Zen's really calm right now. And, I'm feeling a sense of great relief coming from him." She finished.

Spyro thanked the ancestors as he lay their with JD. All of them were thanking them. Although, they wished they had shown them in a different way. The ancestors revealed to them how they could help their friends. They each felt their human fall asleep inside of them. Along with a strong warming sensation. Which also had a feeling of great comfort and protection. The dragons knew what it was. And, they too also felt the emotion. They knew each of them would have to explain to the guardians; what had happened, and what is to come. But, for right now they were only worried about one thing. Their friends which needed them. More than the guardians needed an explanation.

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**Here is chapter 2 hope it's good. **


	3. Chapter 3 Night Bonding

**(Opening disclaimer)**

**Fair warning this will be a short chapter. Mainly because I want to use this as a filler. So yeah, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I do not own anything from TLOS or power rangers just my OCS.**

**(End of opening disclaimer.)**

Terrador sat calmly before the four dragons in front of him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. He was trying to process all that he had just heard from all of them. While also trying his best to sort out his emotions. He felt anger; because he and the others were unable to rescue them. Happiness, for all of them were returned to the temple on their own wings rather than on the backs of other dragons. Relief, from knowing Ignitus was okay and was now the chronicler. Frustration, because of the four apes that now inhabited the temple. And, finally, confusion, because he did not what or who the Power Rangers were. But, apparently all eight of them were those four that they had seen earlier that afternoon. He sighed heavily as he shook his head.

"Is that all, Spyro?" Terrador asked calmly.

Spyro nodded, "Yes, Terrador," He calmly confirmed while the others nodded in agreement, "Ripto, is heading to the dragon lands and he is bringing his army," He continued getting a nod from all three dragons, "He has also found ways to make his servants more powerful. By, using magic to fuse them with crystals," He added receiving nods from all of them again, "And, Ripto, he has magic that I have never seen before. Its power; so powerful even our natural resistance to the elements. Even they are weak against his attacks." He finished.

All of them heard Volteer release a heavy sigh, "I have heard of magic like that before," He spoke causing all of them to look at him, "Tell me, this Ripto you speak of. Does he carry a scepter?" He asked he received nods from all of them, "Then he is using a Avalarian weapon." He shook his head sadly, "We are in far more danger than I originally thought."He finished with a hint of sadness in his voice.

As the four spoke to the guardians about what was coming to their lands. The four humans were outside in the hallway. Sitting and waiting for them to come back out. They were worried about them; not just because the big green dragon looked angry. But, because they knew what was happening in their. They were trying to explain what happened to all of them. And, they were also probably talking about that Ripto guy and his army. They had no idea how long they had been waiting. But, all of them were starting to grow very bored.

JD stood up, "Come on, guys," He said as they looked at him, "Lets take a look around." He said as he began to walk down the hall.

The others looked at one another before getting up and following him. The group of four walked through the hallways of the temple. Each of them taking in the magnificent architecture of the building. It looked almost as if it grew from the earth itself. There were so many plants and various mushrooms growing inside the halls.

"Man, I feel like were in a maze," Zen said, "This hallway feels like it goes on for miles." He finished.

"For once I agree, brother," His sister Mike replied, "Where do you think the exit is?" She asked.

As they passed through another archway; they heard the sound of a door opening. They looked around and eventually saw light just down the hallway. They each made their way down to the light; which lead to a now open door. All of them walked out into a large, beautiful, courtyard area. They were all amazed by the sight of the beautiful flowers that were planted there. They were also amazed by the starry night sky above. None of them had ever seen so many stars at night. A gentle breeze then passed through the land.

"Man, feel that wind." Zane said as he stretched his arms; feeling the wind move past his body.

The group agreed the wind felt very good; it was then all of them noticed a large tree in the middle of the courtyard. All of them chose to sit at the base of the tree. Each of them sighed happily as they relaxed a little bit. The cool night air helping them relax a little. It was then Zane had reached into his pant pocket. He felt something inside; he grew confused as he pulled it out. Only to realize that it was his cellphone. He chuckled when he realized he completely forgot he had that thing. The others also found out they still had theirs. JD and Zane had decided to listen to their favorite songs. While Mike had decided to watch a movie she had downloaded. Zen was reading one of his many downloaded books.

A few minutes later the dragons had walked out; searching for them. All of them feeling senses of relief when they found the humans. But, they did wonder what they were doing. Each of them walked up to their own human. The humans didn't seemed to notice them; until the dragons gently nudged them. Making all of them jump; before they greeted the dragons.

"JD, what are all of you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, we were all just passing the time." JD answered but Spyro grew more confused.

"How," He asked as he looked at the strange object JD held, "What is that?"

"It's my cell phone," JD answered, "I'm listening to my favorite song." He finished.

"Song?" Spyro wondered.

JD just shook his head before removing one of his headphones. He motioned for Spyro to sit next to him. When he did he gently placed on of the ear buds into his ear. He then looked at his phone and pushed the ply button. At first there was silence. And, then all of a suddenly music was playing in his head. He was shocked at first; but then he smiled and looked at JD. His head began to move up and down.

"Like the song?" JD asked with a smile.

He couldn't tell if Spyro was nodding, "Yes, what is this?" He asked.

"It's called "You got the touch." very good song back in our world." JD answered as he and Spyro listened to the song.

Cynder had asked what Zane was listening to. Like JD he let her listen; she didn't like the song too much. Well, the song that he was listening to was by someone called, Rob Zombie. And, the song sounded like something the dark master would listen too. Ember looked at Zen and wondered what he was reading.

"What's up Ember?" He asked his eyes never leaving the page he was on.

"Oh," She began as she looked at him, "I...i was just wondering what you were reading." She finished.

Zen looked at her, "I'm reading the book "Stand by me" it's by the author Stephen king." He answered.

Ember grew confused, "Who?" She asked.

Zen shook his head, "Here," He moved a little so she could sit next to him, "Would you like to read with me?" He asked her and she nodded. He then turned back to the first chapter of the book and the two began to read.

Flame was watching the move "Bright" with Mike. It was about two creatures that were something called officers. Trying to help something called an elf that had a stolen magic wand. He wondered if a wand was the same a scepter? JD looked around noticing all of them were just simply sitting together. It made him smile warmly; only to have it slowly fade away. He then stopped playing the music.

Spyro looked at him, "Hey, why did you stop?" He asked his body still moving to the beat of the music.

JD was quiet for a few seconds, "Guys," He spoke causing the others to look at him, "Is this really happening?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mike.

"This," He motioned to all of them, "Us. Are all of really Power Rangers?" He finished.

Zen shrugged, "Well, yeah," He answered, "Didn't Ignitus say that one of his books predicted this?" He asked.

"But, why us?" JD questioned, "We're not special. We're nothing. Heck, back in our hometown we outcasts, nobody's," He listed off causing the others to slowly nod their heads, "Yet, some book. It says were destined to be Power Rangers. To be hero's?" He sighed heavily, "To me, in my honest opinion guys. I think the book got it wrong." He finished.

It was then Spyro shot to his feet and faced them, "How can you say that?!" He practically roared.

JD jumped a little at Spyros sudden action, "Whoa hold on Spyro!" He began.

"NO!" Spyro nearly roared again, "After what we all went through earlier. What we all became last night. You say the book got it wrong? How can you say that?!" He asked them.

It was Zane who spoke up, "Spyro, he was just saying."

"There was nothing suspicious about it!" Spyro interrupted him, "All of us were chosen by the ancestors to become this," He spoke calmly, "We were all chosen because the ancestors deemed us worthy." He finished.

"But, why us?" Mike asked causing everyone to look at her, "Like JD said. Were all nobody's," She motioned towards herself and the others, "Spyro, back in our hometown. Nobody, not even our parents worried about us," She explained the others nodded sadly in agreement, "We've been looking out for each other for as long as I can remember. Not our parents, nobody else from our school, not even people we were related too, us." She listed off.

"Nobody cared about us man," Zen added, "Hell, I bet no one, or anybody, would care if we died." He finished his friends nodding in agreement with them.

This time it was Ember who got to her paws, "WE WOULD HAVE CARED IF ALL OF YOU DIED!" She screamed in anger as the other dragons also got up, "DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED ALL OF US WERE?! HUH?! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED ALL OF US!?" She roared.

Before any of the humans could answer. It was time for Cynder to speak, "Each of us felt you dying inside of us," She said her voice laced with anger, "It felt like a piece of me, a piece of all of us, was dying along with you." She finished the dragons nodding with them.

"I felt cold, scared, and afraid," Flame added, "If that's what dying feels like," He shuddered a little, "Then, I will never wish it upon any other creature again." He finished.

Spyro then looked down at the ground, "So, don't say nobody would care if any of you died," He spoke causing the humans to look at him, "Because all of us would." He finished.

There was a long silence between the two groups. The humans simply looked back and forth between themselves and the dragons. None of them wanted to say or do anything. None of them wanted to make the situation worse. It was then JD saw something that completely shocked him. Spyro was crying. All of the dragons were crying. In that moment all of them felt emotional pain and sorrow. All because they chose to say something so very dumb.

"Oh, Spyro," JD began tears of his own falling from his eyes as he moved forward. Gently, pulling the dragon into a caring hug. Allowing the dragon to quietly sob into his shoulder. The others did their same for their dragons.

Never in their lives have they ever felt so stupid. To say something like that; while just awhile ago. They were actually dying inside of the dragons they were now trying to comfort. Yes, each of them felt disgusted with themselves. Why would they even think like that? Each of them sighed; choosing to not go into self-loathing. Just like when they needed them. The dragons now needed them. A few minutes later Cyril had walked out into the courtyard searching for all of them. He not only found them; but, he had also found something that made him smile warmly. All eight of them had fallen asleep underneath the tree. Snuggled against one another; when he walked closer he heard all four of the young dragons purring. It made him chuckle softly.

"Rest well." He said quietly before walking back to tell the other guardians.

**(Ending Disclaimer)**

**Again sorry for the short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4 Mega power

**(Opening Disclaimer)**

**Okay, Chapter 4 I'm introducing some new things into this chapter. So hope all of you enjoy it. I do not own anything from Spyro or Power Rangers. Just the OC's.**

**(End of opening Disclaimer.)**

Ripto stared forward into the book in front of him. A serious look was on his face; as he scanned the book. Its pages turning ever few seconds. He had grown curious about the power the dragons and the apes had suddenly gotten. He wondered how they had gotten it. When they had gotten it. And, how he could beat it. But, with every turn of the page; his patience was wearing thinner and thinner by the second. Eventually, he released an irritated growl and threw the book away. Before he slammed both of his fists down into the table.

"What was that power!?" He growled in anger before he began to pace about his room. Three days ago, the dragons and apes had not only escaped. But, they also managed to defeat his mightiest warriors. Even after he had fused them with crystals. He replayed every minute of that day in his mind. It looked like his warriors were going to destroy the apes. Then, the dragons turned into light and shot towards the apes. Only to become full bodies of armor for the apes.

He growled again in anger as he used his magic to pick up another book. This time he was not looking for information. But, instead he was looking for a magic spell. The books pages flipped to the middle; eventually stopping on a spell. He smiled wickedly as he looked up into the crystal on his scepter.

"Crush, send me four more Riptoc's." He commanded.

"As you command Ripto." The voice of crush responded.

He may not have know what the apes or the dragons had become. But, he knew all of them were bound to have a weakness. And, once he discovers what it was. He would have them beat and the dragon lands, and the lands beyond them. Would all be his. He began to laugh wickedly; which echoed all through out his castle.

The guardians along with the Spyro and the others flew through the skies. The humans rode on the backs of the guardians. Zane was on Cyril. JD rode on Terrador's back. And, the twins both rode on Volteer. Spyro was startled by the sudden scream of excitement that echoed through the air. It was followed shortly after by combined laughter. Terrador shook his head as he grew annoyed.

"Must you yell like that JD?" Terrador asked him.

JD smiled nervously, "Sorry, Terrador," He apologized, "It's just," He paused as he stretched his arms out. Feeling the wind move past his body, "Many people have only dreamed of doing stuff like this. I've only seen this in movies that I've watched," He explained as he looked down. The clouds began to clear and it allowed him to see the beautiful country side bellow. His eyes went wide in amazement, "Beautiful." He finished.

For the last three days Terrador had been keeping a close eye on the humans. At first he though they were just another species of ape. A rare type of ape with little fur on their bodies. But, he eventually grew to accept they were not apes. But, he was still confused on what exactly humans were. Although, they shared many qualities to the apes. The humans appeared to be more curious rather than bloody thirsty savages. They wondered about many things, the elements, the ancestors, the history of dragons and the other creatures. Volteer was more than happy to answer their questions.

"Volteer?" Zen asked.

"Yes, Zen." He responded.

"What's the place we're going to again?" Zen asked.

"Warfang." Volteer answered, "The dragon city." He added.

"How big is it?" Mike asked.

"It is the largest city ever built in the dragon lands," He answered, "It was built by the moles long ago;as a way to honor their friendship to the dragons," He explained, "Its was the magnum opus of our race. The greatest place to live for all dragons, moles, and many other creatures." He finished.

"Sound's amazing." She replied.

Volteer nodded as they continued to fly through the skies towards the city. Cyril wondered why Zane was holding on to him so tightly. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable for him. But, he was wondering how it felt for him. He turned his head slightly towards him.

"Zane?"Cyril called to him but he heard no response, "Zane, what's wrong?" He asked him.

Cynder noticed and flew closer to them, "Cyril." She said allowing her to get his attention.

"Yes, Cynder." He acknowledged.

"Zane's afraid of heights." She informed him.

Cyril was silent after that. His eyes just went wide and his mouth was left open. How can Zane be afraid of heights. Two days ago all of them had flown back to the temple. And, only now he was hearing that the human on his back was afraid of heights. He shook his head and looked straight forward.

The group flew for a couple more minutes; until they finally reached the city. The moment the dragons touched down. The humans looked at the city in awe. Never had any of them ever seen a city so big. It looked bigger than the city's they had known and been too.

"Man," Zane said in complete awe, "New Orleans, ain't got nothing on this place." He finished.

"Agreed," Mike added, "San Antonio, Houston, Austin, none of them can match this." She finished.

The dragons figured those were city's that were from their home realm. It did make them wonder how many humans lived in those city's. But, they had little time to wonder about them and their race. They were in Warfang on important business. The guardians moved off deeper into the city. While the younger dragons; had stayed with their humans. They eventually separated and walked deeper into the city themselves. Zane and Cynder were walking through the markets. The stalls that were set up were filled with many things. Some sold food, others sold jewelery, but only a few of them sold weapons and armor. As the two walked Zane couldn't help but feel cold gazes upon them. When he looked around; he noticed more than a few cheetahs' and moles' were glaring at them.

"Dang," Zane commented, "What's everyone giving us the evil eye for?" He asked.

Cynder sighed heavily, "It's not all directed at you." She said to him causing him to look at her. Before he could ask she spoke, "Come on, Zane. There's something I want to show you." She didn't like how she had to lie to him. But, she was not ready to reveal her past to him.

Spyro and JD had walked to a fountain in the middle of the city. JD couldn't believe how beautiful it was there. The fountain by itself was very beautiful. But, what really added to its beauty were the flowers and trees planted around it. Yes, in the center of the mighty city was a large park. It kinda reminded him of pictures of New York he had seen. The two walked up to the fountain; Spyro climbed up on its ring and rested on it. JD sat down beside him.

"This place is so beautiful," He said in awe as he looked around, "I never would've guessed this place had a park." He finished.

Spyro looked at him with a curious look, "What's a park?" He asked.

JD motioned towards the area around them, "You know," He began, "What this area is. A park." He finished.

Spyro shook his head, "This is a small forest," He responded, "This was what went untouched during the city's construction," He then sighed heavily, "It's also the place that was somehow safe during the siege of the city." He finished a tone of sadness in his voice.

JD took notice of the sad tone in his voice; he moved closer to the dragon, "What happened?" He asked.

Spyro didn't want JD to worry about him. He sighed heavily; before he began to tell him about the war he and the others had been apart of. How him and Cynder woke up as prisoners. How they along with Hunter barely escaped alive. How Warfang was surrounded by all sides of the Grublin army. How the destroyer began its destructive walk nearly destroyed the world. And, how both he and Cynder though Ignitus had died. When he got to the point where they had fought the Dark Master. He started to cry and his voice had been lost to him. Even his eyes seemed to be staring off into nothing. JD did not mean to bring up any bad memories. He gently placed a caring hand on the back of Spyros head. He jumped at the contact only to start gently purring.

Over in another part of the city Mike and Flame had entered the city's eastern market. The two had been given a task by the guardians to collect some supplies. While Ember had taken Zen to the city's library. The guardians were somewhere in the city; possibly meeting with other fellow leaders. Unnoticed to everyone in the city; a magical glow came from the top of the wall. From the glow a portal appeared. And, from the portal four massive crystal Riptoc's appeared. Each of them looking down into the city.

"We have arrived Ripto." One of them said.

"Excellent," The voice of Ripto answered, "Find the apes and destroy them. After that destroy the dragons." He commanded them.

"As you command, Ripto." The Riptoc responded as the portal closed behind them.

The four Riptoc's began to walk the wall; searching for discreet way down. They managed to find a hidden lift. But, they ended up killing two unfortunate moles guarding the lift. Before they were slowly lowered down into the city. Zen had lost Ember in the crowd and was now searching for her. As he searched for her; he heard what sounded like something heavy coming down. He looked around trying to find the source of the sound. But, he could not locate where the sound. It was then he heard the sound of something flying at him. He barely had enough time to duck; as a large crystal whizzed just above his head.

"What the?!" Zen shouted as he looked in the direction where the crystal had come from, "Oh, no!" He finished as he got to his feet.

To his horror four crystal Riptocs were charging right at him. He brought his hands up and balled them into fists. But, then the sane part of his mind kicked in. For a second he had forgotten one important fact. The first time all of them had faced them. They almost got themselves killed. With a deep breath he turned and started running. Warning everyone on the streets to get inside. The Riptocs were right behind him. Shooting crystals at him every few seconds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his walkie.

"JD! Zane! Mike! Come in!" Zen yelled through it.

"Zen, what's going on?" The voice of his sister asked.

"We got Riptoc's in the-whoa!" He had to dodge a crystal that nearly hit his head, "In the city! I need some help over here!" He shouted as he turned a corner.

"Zen, where are you?!" Asked his sister.

"I don't know," He was then hit hard from the left, "AH!" He was thrown hard into a stand that was selling weapons. The weapons clattered loudly as he growled, "Yes, I though I would stop by and do some shopping." He said in a daze; as he tried to get up a sting of pain shot through his leg.

Slowly, Zen looked down and saw the tip of a blade sticking out of his leg. He looked up and saw that the Riptocs were looking for him. With a loud groan he searched for the end of the blade. He found it and sighed heavily. Grasping the hilt; he took in a deep breath. And, in a single quick motion he pulled it out. He tried to keep himself from screaming out in pain. Slowly, he looked out from behind the stand. He could see that the Riptocs were trying to find him. Pain continued to shoot through his leg; making him groan loudly. He looked around his eyes eventually landing on a hot glowing piece of metal. He shook his head and picked the metal up. He then put his free hand over his mouth. And, place the hot metal onto the wound. The sound of burning flesh echoed around him; while he screamed into his hand. Tears falling from his eyes as he pushed through the pain. Once his wound was cauterized; he began to take in deep breaths.

"Zen, where are you?" The voice of his sister asked him through the walkie.

He gasped in horror as he quickly shut off the walkie. But, it was already too late. One of the Riptocs had heard it and was walking towards him. He then picked up one of the forged double bit ax's. He gripped it tightly; once the Riptoc was close enough. He yelled and stood up; swinging the ax hard. Only to have the bladed end snap completely off upon contact. He looked at the broken weapon with a look of fear.

"Why did I think that would work?" He asked himself before he was punched hard.

Zen screamed in pain as he flew through the air only to slam hard into the stone wall of a building. He gasped loudly before he fell to the ground. He coughed and gagged loudly as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He looked up and saw the Riptocs' walking closer to him. He could see an evil grin on all their faces.

"ZEN!" He heard the voice of Ember shout.

The Riptoc's were then hit with a powerful blast of fire from his sisters blaster. It caused all of them to back off. While he was gently flipped onto his back. He looked up not only seeing the worried look of his sister. But he also saw the others in their ranger forms. Zane and JD had their weapons at the ready. While Ember and Mike checked him over.

"Zen, are you okay?" Mike asked but she heard no response. She then noticed the wound on his leg and gasped, "Ember, get him in the ranger for now!" She all but shouted.

Ember nodded and placed a paw over his pendant and hers. She began to concentrate the on the powers in the crystal. In a few seconds they were engulfed in a pink glow and had become the ranger. Ember growled loudly in pain.

"Ember?" They heard the voice of Cynder call out.

"Zen's hurt! He's hurt bad!" Ember answered.

They looked at one another and nodded. Ember was told to keep Zen still. So that further injury would not occur. The three then battle the four Riptoc's. Like before they managed to defeat three out of the four monsters. The last one slowly backed away from them. It growled and hissed at them as they slowly walked closer. It then smiled an evil smile as it pulled a dark crystal from its back. The humans felt waves of fear course through them. The Riptoc then crushed the crystal in its hand; the dark power coursed through its body. And, to everyone's horror the creature grew into a gigantic monster. It towered over the many buildings as it looked down. It then roared as it brought its hand down; it tried to crush the three. But, they quickly flew out of its way.

"Zen, we gotta move!" Ember said to him as she tried to move their body. But, their body was stuck in a comatose state. Leaving them as a sitting duck for an attack.

The Riptoc noticed them and began to walk closer. The others watched in horror as the monster lifted its foot. It was going to crush their friends and there was nothing they can do. It then brought its foot down.

"Ancestors," The combined voice of both Ember and Zen echoed. As a bright pink glow came from the ground. The Riptoc was thrown backwards; while the glow turned from a small one to a giant one, "Give us your strength!" The two shouted as the glow from around them stopped. Revealing a gigantic armored ranger.

"Whoa." Was the only thought that ran through the others minds.

The Riptoc roared loudly at the two; it launched two massive crystals at them. But, they were instantly shattered by a magical blast from their scepter. The two then looked at the other three; their eye's glowed and the light fell on them. The three then turned into massive lights that shot towards them. Their left arm had turned into a spear that resembled Cynder. In their right a massive blast in the exact shape of Flame. On their back Spyro's wings appeared. While his head had come over theirs like a helmet. His mouth opened allowing them to see outside the helmet. Inside the now newly formed giant; the humans floated in energy balls. The balls glowed the color of their dragons. The Riptoc hurled two more crystals. The humans moved their left arms in unison. Allowing their spear arm to shatter the crystals.

"We will never be broken again." They all spoke in a combined voice as the Riptoc looked at them. Their spear arm began to glow brightly; it then shot into the air. While they lifted their blaster up; allowing it to be loaded into the blaster. They then aimed it at the Riptoc; it's spear tip glowing brightly with power, "Spirit Blast!" They all shouted as they pulled the trigger. The spear shot forward at the Riptoc. It roared loudly before it struck it in the chest. Everything was silent for a moment; until the spear passed right through it.

The spear flew back to them and became their left arm once again. They then turned and faced away from the Riptoc. Just as it fell to the ground and exploded in a magical burst. Ripto yelled loudly in anger as he watched his Riptoc defeated so easily. His attention then focused on the gigantic beast the four had become. The guardians could not believe what they were seeing. Never, had they ever seen something like that. The giant looked down at them; it then glowed and split into four different lights. They all shrunk back down to their proper sizes; before they each separated into two. Allowing them to see the humans and the dragons. Each of them smiling happily at them; before they all fell to the ground.

The guardians caught all of them; realizing that they had each fallen unconscious due to the power each of them had just used. Gently they each placed them onto their back and began to fly back to the temple. Each of them were slightly worried for all of them. But, at the same time all of them were completely awed by the power all eight of them shared.

**(Ending Disclaimer)**

**Yep brought in the megazord. Or should I say the megaranger. **


	5. Chapter 5 Heir's to the mystic

**(Opening Disclaimer)**

**Chapter 5 and I am excited for this one. Because I a bringing in another team that is my favorite. Hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own anything from TLOS, Power Rangers, or the other team I will be using. Just my OC's.**

**(End of opening Disclaimer)**

It had been two days since the attack on Warfang. Two days since four more crystal Riptoc's appeared. Two days since all of them merged together into a giant being. And, defeated a giant crystal Riptoc. Two days since they were reminded that they were only human. Zen sighed heavily as they all rested inside the training room. For the third time today they had failed training. After what had happened Terrador had started training them in combat. Yesterday, all of them though was the hardest day of their lives. The training dummies had defeated all of them easily; even though they had weapons to fight against them. And, today, Terrador had turned the dummies into crystal training dummies. Which made them harder to fight.

"This sucks!" Zane shouted in anger causing the others to look at him, "All of us don't stand a chance against the Riptocs! If we can't beat them; what chance do we have against training dummies?!" He finished before he sat down.

Although none of them wanted to admit it; Zane was correct. None of them stood a chance against the Riptoc's or the dummies. They were not dragons; they were only humans. None of them had powers; unless they were in their ranger forms. And, on top of all that they had to hope the dragons were there to save them. Because the first time all of them almost died. The second time Zen was almost killed. And, who knows what may happen if they fought them a third time. Maybe the third time one of them or all of them may get killed. None of them could believe it; together they were unstoppable. But, without the dragons none of them stood a chance. Yes, each of them felt powerless and helpless.

The door to the training room opened and all of them looked to see who had entered. They smiled as they saw the dragons enter the room. Each of them walking up to them; Flame was carrying some large bags on his side. The dragons greeted them with smiles of their own.

"Hey, guys." Mike greeted.

"Hey," Spyro replied as Flame walked up, "We brought you all some water." He said motioning to Flame who had set the bags down.

The humans quickly walked up to the bags and opened them. Inside they found four full canteens of water. Sighing in relief they each removed the tops from the canteens and drank the refreshing water. The dragons had to keep themselves from laughing as they watched the humans drink. Eventually all for of them sat beside them.

"How was training?" Ember asked Zen.

"Same as yesterday." Zen answered flatly while shaking his head.

"All of us were beaten like punching bags." Zane added.

Spyro simply shook his head, "All of you will find a way to win eventually." He said only to have Mike burst into laughter.

"I know," She chuckled a little, "How about we ask the Riptoc's nicely. To not attack us until the dragons merge with us. That way we don't have to worry about getting the crap kicked out of us." She laughed only to receive glares from the others.

"Mike, this is serious!" JD nearly shouted at her, "If we can't win in the training room. All of us may die the next time we fight." He finished trying to calm himself down.

Mike shot him a glare, "Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood." She defended.

"Well, you did a poor job at it." Zen shot back.

Eventually all of the humans had started to argue. The dragons stayed quiet through all of this. There were times the four of them would get into it. But, later on all of them would apologize to one another. They didn't get worried until the twins started fighting with one another. Mike had tackled Zen to the ground; and had started punching him. Zane and JD quickly moved to break the two apart. Only to get punched and kicked hard by the two.

"Will both of you knock it off!" Zane shouted as he got punched in the head by Mike.

"You're dead, Zen!" Mike shouted at her brother.

"No, you're the one that," Zen then suddenly shot forward, "Ah!" He crashed hard into the other two.

All three of them groaned loudly as they slowly got up off the floor. The looked at JD who was now lying unconscious on the floor. Immediately the others got up and got to his side. But, one by one each of them were struck with a wave of tiredness. All of them falling to the ground and passing out the moment their bodies struck the ground. The four found themselves waking up in the chroniclers cave once more. Slowly each of them began to get up.

"Ignitus?" JD called out to the dragon as they all looked around.

A bright light engulfed all of them; blinding each of them for a few seconds before it dimmed. The group found themselves in the main chamber of the Chronicler. They looked around eventually finding him reading a book that floated in front of him. They recognized the book as theirs.

"Ignitus?" JD called out to him again.

Ignitus turned and looked at them; the book he was reading closing the moment he looked away. He smiled and began walking towards them, "Ah, good to see you all again," He said as he came to a stop in front of all of them, "I have something interesting to show all of you." He finished.

Mike simple shook her head, "Not trying to sound rude Ignitus. But, unless it has anything to do with us getting stronger. Or making the Riptoc's weaker. I'm not interested." She finished in an uncaring tone. She received glares from the others.

What surprised everyone there was when Ignitus began to chuckle a little. They looked at him only to see him smiling at all of them.

"What I have to show you all," The book his was reading then flew in front of them, "Will help all of you in future battles." The moment he finished the book opened; it revealed five more humans. But, each of them looked to be knights.

JD grew confused, "Ignitus, who are they?" He asked.

Zen then gasped loudly which caused all of them to look at him. Slowly he walked closer to the book. His eyes wide in awe as he looked at the images on the page.

"Zen?" Mike asked while observing her brother.

"It's them," He said his voice sounding on the verge of breaking, "I can't believe it. They're real. They were real." He continued.

"Zen," Zane spoke, "Who are they?"

Zen looked at them with a smile stretched across his face, "The Mystic Knights," He answered all of them grew more confused, 'The Knights of legend. The appeared in our world years ago. And, stopped an ancient evil from taking over," He explained, "I though that they were just myths. To see them in this book." He felt something tap his shoulder; he looked and saw his sister.

"He speaks the truth," Ignitus suddenly spoke, "In your world all five of these knights are myths. But, I assure you all five of them existed," The book then turned back towards him, "And, from what the book has shown me. Their spirits are now reaching out to help all of you," He then looked at them, "They want to help their descendants." He finished.

"What?" JD asked.

From the book four lights came from them. One of them was red; representing the knight of fire. One was purple; representing the knight of water. A clear light represented the knight of the wind. And, a green light represented the knight of earth. The humans stared at the in awe. As JD looked into the purple light. He saw the image of a knight standing in it.

"Does everyone else see that?" He asked receiving nods from all of them.

"Each of you will have to go through a trial in order to acquire your ancestors armor," Ignitus began to explain as they all looked at him again, "Just like they did long ago. Each of you will battle them in order to obtain their armor," They nodded and slowly each of them walked into the portal in front of them, "May the ancestors watch after all of you." He prayed as each of the walked through. The portals then turned into crystal; closing the only exits they had.

JD found himself on a beautiful beach; the waves gently crashed onto the shore. The sun was slowly setting in the west; giving the sky a beautiful orange and red color. He slowly walked to the waters edge. Admiring the site in front of him.

"Magnificent isn't it?" A voice suddenly asked him.

JD jumped at the sound of the voice; he looked around trying to find where it had come from. His eyes eventually came to rest on a magic ring floating in the water. From the water came the knight he had seen earlier. The knight wore purple armor and carried a trident of matching color. His helmet had horns that came out of the sides and curved up.

"Who are you?" JD asked.

"I am Ivar. The mystic knight of water," Ivar introduced himself, "As Ignitus has informed you; I along with the others are here to help you all." He finished.

JD nodded, "Yes, he said each of us are going to have to fight you all." He spoke.

Ivar nodded, "Yes, each of you will face a trial like we had too in order to obtain our armor," He explained, "Your challenge in order to obtain the armor of water. Is to make me move from the magical ring in which I stand in," JD looked down and saw the ring, "There are three rules. One, you cannot enter the water. Two, if any of my attacks strike you; I win. Three, you may name three objects as your weapon. After that you will no longer be allowed to use a weapon." He finished as JD nodded to his rules.

"Okay, then." JD said as he got into a battle stance, "Lets do this." He said as he looked down and picked up a large rock, "I claim this rock as my first weapon!" He shouted as he chucked the rock; only to have the knight obliterate it with an electrical attack.

"Good attempt." Ivar commented before he started shooting electrical bolts at him.

JD quickly dodged the attacks and took cover behind a large rock. As the two fought; Zane was walking through a large fog. His vision blinded by the fogs density; he slowly walked through it. Sunlight began to break through the fog; slowly everything around him clear. He screamed loudly as he saw he was standing at the top of a large mountain range. He quickly backed away while falling on his backside. His fear overtaking him almost instantly.

"I find it hard to believe you are my descendant." He heard a voice from behind him say.

He turned and looked seeing the knight of the air standing a few feet away from him. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. Before he looked at her; he saw her shooting him a questioning look. It made him feel more nervous than he already was.

"Do you wish to surrender?" She asked him only to see him shake his head, "Then tell me your name." She commanded him he mumbled his name at first, "Speak up!" She yelled.

"Zane," Zane said in a louder tone, "My name is Zane." He introduced himself.

"My name is Deirdre. The Mystic Knight of air," She then aimed her crossbow at him, "Personally, I don't think you are deserving of my armor," Zane flinched a little after hearing her say that, "I also think you are not worthy of being a ranger." She added.

"Hey!" Zane shouted at her, "Saying I'm not worthy of your armor I can live with. But, saying I'm not worthy of being a ranger is where I draw it." He finished.

Deirdre smirked at him, "How about you make this easy and switch places with me?" She asked him.

"Switch places?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, if you switch places with me. Then I will help lead your friends to victory." She finished.

Zane immediately shook his head, "No, only one of us is going back to them. And, it's going to be me." He finished.

"Fine," Deirdre replied, "My rule is simple. You must knock me down without using a weapon," She then brought out her weapons, "But if I am able to knock you down. You not only lose the chance to gain my armor. But, you also lose your ranger powers to me," She explained to him, "Do you accept?" She asked.

Zane nodded she then aimed her crossbow at him and shot a wind energy shot. He quickly dodged the attack and started running. Hearing the shots hitting just behind him. As these two fought Zen found himself in the middle of a large rock field. He looked around confused about the location.

"So you finally showed up." A voice said to his right.

Zen looked and saw the Mystic Knight of Earth sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. He quickly got into a battle stance but the Knight simply waved him off.

"I'm in no mood to fight," The knight said, "If you want my armor then you can take it." He finished.

Zen seemed to calm down for a moment; wondering if the knight was really going to give him the armor. For only a moment he believed him. But, then his brain started to work and he took a battle stance once more. The Knight chuckled.

"Thought I would get you with that one," He said as he got up, "Well then, my name is Angus, The Mystic Knight of Earth," He introduced himself, "In order for you to win my armor. You must simply touch me," He explained as he summoned his weapon, "But, do not think it will be easy." He finished before slamming his mace into the ground. Causing a large earthquake which nearly knocked Zen off his feet. Before Zen could recover Angus had hurled massive boulders at him.

Mike found herself standing in the middle of a ring of fire. The heat made her groan in discomfort. She looked around seeing nothing but fire all around her. That was until her eyes came to rest on The Mystic Knight of Fire. Slowly, she walked up to the knight.

"I am Rohan," The Knight introduced himself, "The Mystic Knight of Fire. And, if you are my descendant; then the heat of fire should not bother you," He spoke as she looked at him, "I have only one rule for my battle. And, that is you must strike me with my own attack!" He shouted before he swung his sword. Sending a massive fire attack at her. She screamed as she barely had enough time to dodge his attack.

JD breathed heavily as he hid himself behind a large rock. Flinching as bolt after bolt of attack was launched at him. By now he had already named his second weapon. A piece of driftwood that had washed ashore. Like the rock he had chose the first time; it was obliterated by Ivar's attack. He looked around wondering what to do. If he claimed another object it would just be obliterated. And, unless he could make Ivar move. He would never win the armor.

"What do I do?" JD asked himself as another attack was shot at him, "What can I use?" He continued as he began to think.

He remembered the rules of the battle; he couldn't enter the water, he could name any three objects as his weapon. And, he could not be attacked by Ivar. He slammed his fist into the bolder in irritation. This battle was hopeless; there was no possible way he could win. He sighed heavily wondering if he should just give up and walk out. Just so that he could end this never-ending battle. In that moment he looked to the sky; hoping the answer to his problem would reveal itself. And, it was in that moment his answer was shown to him.

Ivar had stopped attack and was just simply staring at the rock JD was hiding behind. He wished he could tell his descendant how to win the fight. But, then what would be the point of the trial. No, he just simply had to hope and pray JD would figure it out.

"Ivar?" JD called out to him.

"Yes, JD?!" Ivar responded.

"You said I could claim any object as my weapon, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Ivar answered, "Do you wish to name your third weapon?" He asked.

JD walked out from behind his cover; the sun was just about to fall below the horizon. He stared forward at Ivar who stared back at him. Waiting for him to name his final weapon.

"Ivar," JD began, "For my third weapon," There was a small silence between them as the waves crashed against the shore. The suns light almost completely gone, "I claim the moon as my final weapon!" He shouted just as the sun had set and the moon started to slowly rise into the sky.

Everything was silent once more; as the moon began to rise into the sky. The ocean water began to shift to low tide. The water around Ivar's feet also began to move back. He smiled underneath his helmet as he slowly stepped out of the magic ring. JD smiled as the ring glowed brightly; just before the area around them vanished into a dark void. Leaving only him and the trident Ivar used. The weapon floated closer to him eventually landing in his hands. JD looked down at the weapon in awe; just as it glowed and transformed into a double bladed sword. Its blade was saw-toothed almost like a sharks.

"My armor is yours now," The voice of Ivar spoke to him, "To call it you must say the water around me." His voice finished.

JD nodded while lifting his sword up, "The water around me!" A magical glow surrounded his body. In seconds the armor had appeared on him. But, the armor was different from Ivar's. The graves had the heads of dragons on them. The middle part of the armor looked to have scales. And the shoulder guards also had dragon heads. His arm guards were heavily armored and his hands were protected by claws. His helmet was domed and had horns that curved back like a rams. The only part that could be seen was his eyes. Once the transformation was done; he looked at himself.

"This is incredible." He said just as a portal opened in front of him. Through the portal he saw the Chroniclers layer; he smiled and walked through.

"May the Mystics protect you JD." Ivar wished for him as the portal closed.

Zane shouted loudly as he dodged another attack from Deidre. Who continued to unleash a barrage of wind attacks. He found cover on a low hanging ledge; gasping loudly as he closed his eyes and pushed himself closer to the mountain. He was trying his best not to look down. Deidre could not believe this was her descendant. A coward who was scared of heights; how was this her descendant? And, more importantly, how was he a power ranger.

"Zane," Deidre called out to him only to have silence in response, "Just surrender already! Your team would be better off without you!" She yelled at him still receiving silence in response, "Think rationally about this, Zane. You're terrified of heights; that fear also becomes Cynder's fear. When you two become the ranger. She feel your fear as she takes flight. That makes her feel fear. Something that makes it tough to make decisions while in battle." She began to move closer, "But, if I take your position and become the black ranger. The team will have a chance. Can't you see? If you give up you will be helping your team more." She finished just before she heard something running up behind her. She turned only to see him charging at her in full sprint.

She dodged and he kept going; she fired a shot at his feet. Watching as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Slowly, she walked closer to him eventually finding him face down on the ground. She sighed as she walked closer to his still body.

"I'm sorry, Zane," She apologized, "But, you're not cut out to be a ranger." She finished only to suddenly have her feet knocked out from under her. Knocking her down to the ground; her grip on her crossbow was gone. It fell to the ground and Zane quickly picked it up and tossed it to the side. He looked down at her as she stared up at him.

"You lose." Zane said.

Deidre shook her head, "No, I knocked you down." She said as he shook his head.

"No, you didn't," He pointed at the area she shot at; what Deidre saw made her gasp in shock. Her attack had hit just behind him. But, in front of it was a small rock that was sticking out from the ground, "I tripped before your attack hit. But, it happened so fast it looked like you had knocked me down. All I had to do was play possum until you were close enough." He finished with a smile; as she focused back on him.

For, a moment they just stared at each other. Then Deidre smiled proudly at him; the area around them faded into dark along with her. The only thing that remained was her crossbow. Which floated off the ground and towards him. It glowed brightly and grew into a large crossbow. Zane smiled as he took hold of the weapon.

"Zane," He heard the voice of Deidre speak, "You will be a great Mystic Knight and a greater ranger. To call your armor you must shout the air above me."

Zane nodded and lifted up his crossbow, "The air above me!" A magical aura glowed around his body. His feet were covered in graves; which had eagle heads at the top. The part that protected hit body; had the body of an eagle etched onto it. His shoulder guards were also decorated with the head of the eagle. His arm guards were heavy and his hands were armored with talons. The helmet had bronze wings on the front of it. While a mouth guard protected his face; leaving only his eyes to be seen. He looked at himself and smiled proudly.

"Yes." He said happily as a portal opened in front of him.

Deidre smiled happily as she watched her descendant walk through the portal. There was no doubt in her mind now. He truly earned his armor and was no doubt. Worthy of being The Black Dragon Ranger.

Zen groaned as he reached the top of a large rock pile Angus had made. He panted and gasped for air as he lay on the top. When he felt the earth shake below him; he got to his feet and tried to get his balance. Angus was relentless just like an earthquake. He swung his mace down hard again; causing the pile of rocks to tumble towards him. Watching as Zen screamed all the way down; thankfully, none of the rocks had crushed him. He lay panting on the ground; watching as Angus stood over him.

"You're good." Zen panted out.

"Not bad yourself." Angus replied making sure to keep his distance.

"I don't think I'm going to win this," Zen said sadly as he lifted his hand up, "Can you help me up please." He said.

Angus nodded and reached forward; grabbing hold of Zens head. He then heard laughter come from him as he helped him up. He was confused.

"What's funny?" Angus asked.

Zen chuckled still holding onto Angus's hand, "I never said I surrendered," He laughed causing the knights eyes to go wide in shock, "Since you just helped me up. You allowed me to touch you. That means I win." He finished.

The were silent as the area around the faded away like the other two. Angus began to laugh as well; just before he faded away leaving his mace behind. Zen took hold of the weapon and it glowed. Transforming into a massive sledge hammer; he smiled happily at the weapon.

"Well done Zen," The voice of Angus echoed, "You've earned my armor. To call upon it you must shout the earth below me." He finished.

Zen lifted up his hammer, "The Earth Beneath me!" He shouted.

Like the two before him his body glowed with magic. His armor in seconds appeared over his body. His graves were armored heavily; the tops of them spaded at the top. The part that covered his body had a mountain carved into it. His shoulders guards appeared heavy; while his arm guard and hands were covered in plated armor. His head was protected by a full armor helmet. It was squared in shape. And covered most of his face.

"Nice." Zen said as he looked himself over.

When the portal he wasted no time in walking through it. He was eager to show the others his armor. Mike was knocked down once again by one of Rohan's attacks. She groaned in pain as the fire burned her skin once more. She panted heavily on the ground; begging for help to come for her. She watched as another fire attack passed over her head.

"Give it up!" Rohan shouted, "You cannot beat me!" He shouted as he launched another fire attack at her.

Mike looked down at the pendant around her neck; standing up and facing the attack. She then removed the pendant from around her neck and held it out. The attack was absorbed into the crystal. With a yell she sent the attack flying back at him. But, it seemed to be powered up by the crystal itself. She watched as the attack hit the knight. His armor glowed brightly and before she knew it. The two were surrounded by darkness. The armor broke into various parts and transformed into small balls of light. The sword shot towards her and she grabbed it. It turned into a large double-bladed ax. She felt the power surge through her.

"Fire within me!" She shouted and the orbs of light shot to her. The graves that formed on her feet had the symbol of fire on their tops. The part that protected her body; had a massive fire etched into it. Even her shoulder guards looked as if they were protected by fire. Her arms were covered in chain-mail armor. While her hands were protected by gauntlets. Her helmet fully covered he head; around her eyes was another etched fire metal design. She looked at herself and smiled.

"Yeah!" She shouted happily.

The other three watched as the portal opened and she walked through. They ran up and congratulated her for getting her mystic armor. Ignitus smiled at all of them. As they turned an looked at him. Their armors disappearing from their bodies. As they began to disappear Ignitus spoke in a gentle voice.

"I am proud of all of you." He said.

The humans woke up in the training room. The moment each of them sat up; all of them were tackled by their dragons. Apparently, while they were with the Chronicler their bodies had been encased inside of crystal. When they woke up the crystal had vanished. The humans smiled happily as they assured the dragons that they were okay. And they each had something to show them. Something that would help them in their battle against Ripto.

"Fire with in me!" Shouted Mike.

"The water around me!" Shouted JD.

"The air above me!" Shouted Zane.

"The earth beneath me!" Shouted Zen.

From the training room came a glow followed by the excited shouts of the dragons. Yes, now they finally had an edge. And, more importantly, the humans now had protection and weapons they could use again the Riptocs.

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**Chapter 5 hope all of you like this along with the mentioning of the Mystic Knights. I don't own anything from the Mystic Knights just my OC's.**


End file.
